Perfect
by BackstabberEm
Summary: This takes place over the seven years of Lily and James at Hogwarts. It's a short one shot about how they got together. Each section is pretty much a year or so after the previous section unless stated otherwise.


_**Perfect**_

_Just another one shot shor fanfic about Lily and James. I'm working on a longer one, but it's really hard to find time for schoolwork, friends, and Lily and James. haha._

_Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. _

>>>>>>>>

Lily stood in the corner of the Gryffindor Common's Room, drinking punch that had obviously been spiked by the older Gryffindors.

"Care to dance?" a voice said from behind Lily.

Lily whirled around to see a pair of gorgeous brown eyes staring back at her. "Sure," she said with a shrug.

"Your name's Lily, right?" the boy asked, leading her to the middle of the room.

Lily nodded weakly. "And you are?"

"The infamous James Potter," James said with a shrug.

Lily let go for a second. "_You're _James Potter?"

James laughed at her shocked face. He took her hands in his and shrugged. "That's me. So, what is someone so beautiful doing by herself in the corner of the room?"

Lily shrugged but didn't say anything. Both of them knew she didn't have to say a word.

"Well, how about we-" James started before he was interrupted.

"Yo! James!" a voice called from a few feet away.

James turned to see his best friend, Sirius, yelling at him and calling him over.

"Oh…I guess I should go," James said with a shrug. "It was nice dancing with you."

James left Lily their on the dance floor. "It was nice dancing with you too," Lily murmured, and then walked to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing dancing with that dork?" Sirius asked, when James had made it over to them.

"She looked so lonely," James said with a shrug. "And she's so pretty."

"Yeah, but she's _definitely _not your type," Sirius insisted. "She's one of those shy bookworms who just studies all day. Now…_there's _someone that's your type. Veronica Hudson."

James turned around to see a tall blond girl waving at him. James smiled, and walked over to Veronica. Little did he know that Lily was watching this happen.

* * *

A year had passed and Lily knew that James Potter was never going to ask her to dance again. Hell, he wasn't even going to ever _talk _to her again. But here she was, getting a second chance as she heard her name coupled with James's on the Defense Against the Dark Arts project.

"Hi Lily," James said, setting his stuff down to hers in the library.

"Hi," Lily mumbled. "Should we get started?"

"Oh wow, you want to dive right into homework don't ya," James teased with a laugh. "How have you been lately?"

Lily shrugged. "Good. How are you? How's the Marauders and their famous pranks?"

"Oh, you assume that whenever a dungbomb goes off, it's us huh?" James joked.

"I don't assume…I _know_," Lily said with a smile.

"Well now you think you're pretty smart huh?" James taunted.

"Smarter than you," Lily spoke up.

"Oh is that right?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I guess on the subject of food, pranks, or Quidditch, you're more of the expert," Lily said. "But that's only three things out of a million."

James laughed. "Oh, don't forget to add girls to that list."

"You think you're more of an expert on girls then me, an _actual _girl?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah," James said. "Let's take you for instance. You come across as a girl who needs to be studying all the time and who is very quiet and keeps to herself. But _I _know that with the right amount of urging, you'll stop studying and actually have a conversation…and you'll say more than three words."

Lily suppressed a smile, not because he was completely right, but because he took the time to figure this out.

* * *

Lily was sitting outside, leaning against a tree. She loved the snow and was glad that it wasn't too cold to sit out and watch the snowflakes fall. She watched James flirt with a girl in the distance.

"GERANOMO!" a voice called out, throwing a snowball in Lily's direction. But it wasn't intended to hit Lily, in fact, it was intended to hit the boy standing a few feet away.

"Oh wow, sorry," Sirius said, running over to Lily. "You're okay though right?"

"Right," Lily mumbled. "And if I wasn't okay, you wouldn't care right?"

Sirius stood there dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Lily muttered. "Go back to your friends."

"Hey Si!" James called out, running over to the tree. "Who you talking t—oh, hi Lily."

"Hi," Lily murmured.

"I don't think you have a clue what you're talking about," Sirius said to Lily. He then shook his head, rolled his eyes, and left to go find Peter and Remus.

"Sorry about him," James said with a shrug. "He acts like he doesn't care about anyone but himself, but he's just lying."

"I guess he's just like you," Lily mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Always putting on an act. Always trying to be cool and appeal to people around you," Lily said with a shrug. "But you're actually a jerk on the inside." And with that, Lily got up and ran off.

* * *

James didn't know what was different this time, but Lily finally said yes to a date. He's been persisting for two years now, and she's been turning him down. But for whatever reason, she finally said yes.

"Hi," Lily squeaked out, as she met him in the courtyard.

James smiled. "Hello there. Ready to have the best time of your life?"

Lily laughed, "But I thought I was hanging out with _you_."

James snorted. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Lily shrugged. "I thought so."

"How does a picnic by the lake sound?" James asked, holding out his hand for Lily.

Lily smiled and placed her hand in his. "Perfect."

* * *

"Get away from me James Potter!" Lily shrieked. "Do _not _pour that water bottle on me or you will be in _serious _trouble."

"Did someone say Sirius?" Sirius asked, coming out from behind the tree.

"You can't leave us alone for five seconds can you?" James teased.

"You know Sirius, after James is done torturing me, we'll probably just go kiss and tell each other how great the other person is," Lily joked. "You can join us…but I'm not-"

"Yuck," Sirius said, wrinkling up his face. "Count me _out_." He ran back to the castle.

James looked up at Lily in awe. "You got rid of him."

Lily shrugged. "You just have to know how to handle him."

James smiled and then splashed Lily with his water. "Oh…oops?"

"Oh…" Lily said slowly. "You are _dead_." And with that, she lunged at James, who of course was too quick for her. "Come _back _here!"

Lily ran after James, who was sprinting ahead of her, but he underestimated her speed. She almost caught up to him when she tripped over a root and fell down, knocking James over with her.

"Oof," James said, landing hard on his arm.

Lily looked up and sheepishly grinned at him. "Oops?"

James looked over at Lily and saw that her elbow was bleeding, "Are you okay?"

Lily looked down at James and smiled. "I am as long as you're here."

James kissed Lily gently. "I love you."

Lily gasped. "What?"

"Oh," James said suddenly, realizing what he had just said. "Nothing, forget it, never mind. I just meant that-"

Lily's face broke out in a huge grin. "I love you too."

"Wha-what?" James asked, very surprised.

"I love you, you dolt," Lily said, rolling her eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"Lily?" James whispered, climbing the last stair to the Astronomy Tower.

"I _told _you to leave me alone," Lily persisted, trying to wipe away her tears.

"I didn't _do _anything," James insisted.

"Didn't _do _anything? James! You kissed another _girl_," Lily cried out.

"She kissed _me_," James explained. "It's not my fault everyone in this damn school wants me."

"Could you _be _any more arrogant?" Lily cried out, not caring if he saw her cry. "Leave me a_lone_."

"If that's what you really want, then I will," James said. "But I love you and I would never intentionally hurt you."

Lily turned around to look at him. "Well it's too late for that."

* * *

"Can you believe it? We're _graduating!_" Sirius yelled at his best friend, giving him a huge hug.

"It's pretty damn amazing," James said with a weak smile. It had been two months since Lily saw Mariah kissing him and yet, he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Only a few hours before we're out of this place and we take a big step into the real world," Remus mentioned. "Scary isn't it?"

"Oh, we'll all do fine," Sirius said. "Isn't that right James?"

But James was too busy looking at a certain red-haired girl hug one of her roommates.

"Hello! Earth to Prongsie!" Sirius called out, waving a hand in front of James.

"Huh? What?" James asked, snapping back into reality.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Remus asked.

"Because she told me never to talk to her again," James pointed out.

"Oh c'mon. You two are parting your separate ways and will never see each other again," Sirius said. "Just go over there, what's the worst that can happen?"

James mumbled to himself, "She'll tell me she hates me." But he took his friends advice, and slowly walked over to Lily.

"Hi Lily," James said.

Lily looked up at James and smiled as well as she could. "Hi James."

"Happy to graduate?"

"I guess so," Lily said.

"Happy to get far away from me?" James asked.

"You could say that," Lily said slowly.

James could feel his heart ripping in two. Lily saw that he had nothing to say, so she turned to walk away but stopped when she heard James speak up, "I'm really sorry, you know."

Lily slowly turned around and looked down at her feet. "I know."

"Okay," James said, because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Lily sighed. "I'm not happy to get away from you."

"What?"

"I lied," Lily said with a shrug. "The minute I leave this place is the last minute I ever see you again."

James took a deep breath and reached out his hand. "Well…how about we change that?"

Lily hesitated, but then took his hand. "Perfect."

>>>>>

**  
**


End file.
